Things aren't always as they appear
by Momoko17
Summary: A new group against the Gundam's has appeared and Duo is reunited with his old best friend.


Ohayo! This is an ongoing GW fic! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try not to take too long getting out the next chapters! *^_^* Ja!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The year is After Colony 198, and the war has started up again. A small, but very vocal group of people opposed to the Gundam, have begun to take violent actions against the Gundam supporters. Since the decision was made to reconstruct the Gundam's just in case they were needed for military reasons, many people have been angered and the small group became larger and larger. This resulted in splitting the people of Earth and the Colonies into two different groups. The ones who supported the Gundam's, and the ones that hated them. The group that was against the reconstruction of the Gundam's called itself the Anti-Gundam Association or more commonly known as the AGA. There have been rumors that the AGA is working on a secret project to destroy the Gundam's once and for all. These rumors as of yet have not been confirmed. And that is were our story begins…  
  
  
"Okay, I think that was the last of them." Quatre reported in after destroying the final mobile suit.   
  
"Think you're right, let's head home." Trowa responded. Trowa and Quatre had been the only ones sent out on this mission. Another base 100 miles north of where they were was also attacked and Heero, Duo and Wufei went to fight there. A bunch of rebel mobile suits began attacking the manufacturing plants that made and help repair the Gundam's. Trowa and Quatre loaded their Gundam's onto carriers and prepared for the flight home.  
  
  
"Hello? We're home!" Quatre yelled into the giant mansion that all the Gundam pilot's roomed in courtesy of the Winner family fortune.   
  
"Hey Quatre! Glad your back!" Duo answered back coming down the main stairway, "We've got some interesting news to tell you guys!" Duo walked behind Quatre and Trowa and pushed them into the study where Heero and Wufei were staring intently at Heero's Laptop.  
  
"Are you finding anything?" Duo asked Heero.   
  
"Nothing yet. We can't seem to find a single file on her." Heero replied in his usual monotone, eyes glued to the information on the screen.   
  
"Her?" Quatre questioned, "Please don't tell me you guys are trying to pick up some girl from the AGA…"  
  
"A new Gundam showed up at the station we were at. She didn't allow video communication, only voice. She helped us destroy all the AGA soldiers and then she just left without saying who she was or where she came from." Heero responded continuing to type.  
  
"So now we're looking up information to see if there is any data on this new Gundam." Wufei finished.   
After searching for about two hours, not one of the pilot's could turn up one bit of information about this new girl. None of the database's contained anything about the construction of this new Gundam or the unknown pilot.   
  
"Hey guys, we got another mission." Trowa announced when a voice mail instantly popped up on the computer he was working at. "This mission involves all of us and we are to go to the North Korea military base."  
  
"Alright let's go. Hopefully she'll be there." Heero said as they walked out to what looked like a mini garden house on the side of the mansion. Inside, Wufei pulled up a panel up from the floor that revealed a staircase. Down the staircase was a full-fledged underground military base with the Mogunaut corp. at work on the Gundam's.   
  
"Rashid!" Quatre called, "We've just been informed of a mission. We need to take the Gundam's now."  
  
"So soon master Quatre? The suits aren't completely repaired yet." Rashid hessonitently said.   
  
"That's ok. I'm sure it will be fine. Now, we have to get moving."  
  
  
"Damn! There's too many of them!" Duo grunted as Deathscythe was hit with another large blast.   
  
"Hang in there Duo! We'll get them!" Quatre appeared on the Vid Screen trying to offer some words of confidence. Duo meekly smiled back. All of a sudden a large noise was heard behind them and the ground began to shake with the impact of something hitting it. Bright blue blasts came close to hitting Duo but destroyed every mobile suit around him with prefect aim. He turned Deathscythe around so he could see where that came from and came face to face with the same Gundam he saw before. He quickly tapped into her frequency and talked to her over the voice link.  
  
"Hey you helped us again! Who are you anyway?" Duo asked of the mysterious girl. "Why don't you turn on your Vid Screen so I can see who you are okay? I'll turn mine on first and then you turn on yours." Duo proceeded to type in a few keys and his face appeared on her Vid screen.   
  
"No way…" the girl's childish sounding voice whispered out.   
  
"Okay babe now I've got mine on you turn yours on."  
  
"Sorry. Can't."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because mine's broken that's why!" she retaliated back at him.   
  
"Oh that's just great." Duo cynically replied.  
  
"But I'll come out of my Gundam. See ya!" With that she terminated the connection.  
  
"Hey! Wait how do I know-" Duo stopped mid-sentence when the hatch to her Gundam's cockpit open and she ran out. Her hair was a maroon color and put up in 8 pigtails. She was wearing a bright red tank with bright orange shorts and bright green tennis. She clashed hideously.   
  
"Duo! Duo Maxwell is that you?" her little, but loud, voice screamed out at the Deathscythe.   
  
"How does she know my name?" Duo asked himself out loud.   
  
"Are you Duo Maxwell or aren't you?!" the girl screamed at him once again. In the meantime the rest of the pilot's had finished off the rest of the mobile suits and was now staring at the strange girl screaming at Duo. He hit the lever and the hatch to his Gundam opened.   
  
"How do you know my name?" Duo inquired of the girl.  
  
"You don't know?!?!" the shocked girl backed up a couple steps. "Guess!"  
Duo took a hard look at her. The minute he looked at her sparkling green eyes he knew, and a look at the tiny heart-shaped locket placed across her neck confirmed his beliefs.   
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura, do you really have to leave?" the eleven-year-old Duo let the tears fall down his face. It was probably the last time he was going to see his best friend. They both had been living in the same orphanage as long as they could remember with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell.   
  
"Yeah, I got a daddy now, I don't want to go, but he adopted me so I have to." Sakura looked at the ground. She then took a ring off of her finger. It was a simple gold band. She slid it on Duo's finger, "Now you'll always have something to remember me by."  
  
"Sakura, I can't take this. This was your father's." Duo began to take the ring off his finger. She placed he hands over his.  
  
"No, I want you to keep it."  
  
"But I have nothing to give you…" Duo trailed off.  
  
"You already have!" Sakura smiled at him. Duo looked up with her with a questioning face.  
  
"Remember how I asked you for a picture of you?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Sakura reached for the tiny heart locket around her neck. She wedged her fingernail in to open it up. Inside was a picture of Duo and another boy.  
  
"See? I put you in my locket along with my brother! Now I'll never forget you!" Sakura and Duo hugged each other. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
"I can't believe it! It's you Sakura, isn't it!" A genuine smile crossed Duo's face as he twisted the gold ring on his pinkie finger. The girl beamed and jumped the short distance between the two hatches and right into Duo's arms.   
  
"You bet your ass it is!" Duo picked her up off the ground and twirled her around.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you! It's been so long!"  
  
"Over six years! It's so good to see you again!" By this time the rest of the pilot's came out of their Gundam's.  
  
"I think we missed something." Quatre said to no one in particular. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Okay so let me get this straight. Your name's Sakura Yukino and you two were best friends and grew up in the same orphanage together?"  
  
"Yep!" Sakura replied from her seat on Duo's lap. She turned and whispered to ask where the bathroom was.  
  
"Down the hall, up the staircase to your right and three doors down on your left." Duo replied pointing in the direction.  
  
"'kay!" She hopped off his lap and started down the hall.  
  
Once she was out of sight Wufei commented, "I don't think I trust her."  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked slightly offended.  
  
"Because, we don't know anything about her. A lot's happened in the last six years. We don't even know where she came from." Heero stated.  
  
"We don't know how she got her hands on a Gundam either. She could be the enemy." Trowa added on.  
  
"But she fought against the AGA with us. If she were the enemy she wouldn't have destroyed so many mobile suits." Quatre said attempting to defend Sakura.  
  
"Maybe that's just a ploy to get us to think she's on our side." Heero retaliated.  
  
"I don't think so guys. The Sakura I know has always been very true to her emotions. She's also incapable of lying. She is physically unable to lie. If you ask her any question she'll always tell you the truth. So I bet if you asked her flat out why she helped us she'd tell you."  
  
  
"Okay now three doors down on the left was it? Or was it the right? I think it was the right." Sakura walked down the hallway and opened the door. It opened to a decent sized bedroom. "Don't think this is the bathroom." She was about to leave and shut the door when she saw a laptop open on the desk. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the laptop to see what was on the screen. It showed some information files on the screen. "Hmm… I guess they were trying to figure out who I was…" She scanned the files and memorized the order that they were laid on the screen. She cleared the files so the desktop was showing. She then double clicked on the Internet icon and signed on. "Might as well send an e-mail… gotta go quick though…" She took a glance at the door behind her. She logged into her e-mail account and typed a message. She logged off and deleted all the cookies so that they would never know she even touched the computer. She ran downstairs to make sure that no one noticed she was gone for so long.  
  
"Sakura! What took ya so long? You fall in or something babe?" Duo joked with her.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Something like that…"  
  
  
A woman who looked about in her late twenties signed on to her e-mail account for the twentieth time. She needed some form of confirmation. Finally, this time when she got on the e-mail she had been waiting for was there. It said:  
  
"Part One of Mission completed. Waiting for further instructions."   
  
"Perfect." The woman mused, "Things are going according to plan."  



End file.
